Her
by JadenXJesse lover
Summary: Sasuke was a bullied, young boy who had given up on life... until he met her... Life might let go of you but she never will... Rated high T for possible horror. Fluffy at times. Based slightly on Let The Right One In original novel. I don't own Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

**Her**

**Chapter One**

**By JadenXJesse lover**

**A/N In this story no one is a ninja and the story is primarily set in the modern day Canada. By the way the school is called the School Hidden Under The Snow.**

Night had come. Snow was falling. The cold, thick air greeted Sasuke with a sharp bite. His school finished like any other. Except on that day. On that day, an ambulance was speeding into the school courtyard, somehow dodging the many children walking home, either alone or with their guardians.

Being the inquisitive type, he waited to see who the injured child was. The paramedics came out with a body lying still and almost lifeless. He didn't recognise the body, though overheard Mr. Kakashi mentioning a Choji Akimichi. Through the vast crowd surrounding the boy, he swore to himself he could see an average, well in Choji's case slightly overweight, body, pale white skin, even compared to Sasuke, complete except one crucial piece... His head...

Logic told him that, quite simply, someone was standing in front of Choji's head, blocking the view from his angle. But no. The body stopped at the neck, topped with a clean red scar. The head was cut cleanly off the fat neck.

Sasuke stood in shock and horror, trying to understand the gruesome reality. Though he soon shrugged it off, running home with his logic winning back his mind, his black eyes were as wide as Choji and his nimble hands were quivering.

Fortunate he did not stay, as when the dead body reached the ambulance, a policeman concluded "Time of death: roughly 4:30p.m. Diagnosis: clean decapitation."

...

Sasuke ran to his flat as darkness had fallen. There was a coke and a sandwich, which his mum had left him in the fridge, and so he sat in the kitchen/main room, eating his dinner. His mum was never around when he's home. She works at a night club, on minimal wages, just to give both of them food and a home.

The flat was dank and dull. As one enters, one would immediately be in an empty corridor, the only 'decorations' were the pairs of shoes and boots lying on the floor. The first two doors lead to two tiny bedrooms, with enough space for a single bed, a cupboard and a desk. The room on the left hand side of the corridor belonged to Sasuke and was his sanctuary from the stress of school and people bullying him every single day and making his life a misery. Every night he would just lay on his bed, depressed and morbid, contemplating his very existence while carelessly eavesdropping on the neighbouring flat through his wall. Always half-expecting something, even though he fully knew that flat was empty, and has been, for many years.

Tonight, however, the raven haired boy of 13 was looking out of his window. He could see the leafless trees, covered in snow, outlining the main road. There was a tunnel from the nearest subway station which was pitch black and kept going for what seemed to be miles. Sirens from the ambulance at the school could be heard from even Sasuke's closed window. Pictures of the deceased student came rushing back into his mind. The images of the headless neck shook him to the bones and sent a chill up and down his spine and made the hairs on his neck stand on end. Apart from the ambulance, the scenery out of his window, as always, was empty and bare.

But then his onyx eyes caught a glimpse of two strangers; one was a slick, thin man, around his 20s-30s, and the other was a girl, also 13, with bright pink, straight hair, sweet eyes and what seemed to be a bubbly personality. But to Sasuke, she was more than another girl walking by the streets; she was beautiful, elegant and extremely cute. Her eyes were pink like her hair and she wore a black hoodie and navy blue trousers. She had soft, white skin and a fragile, tender body. He could not understand how a girl as beautiful as her could seem so lonely and sad. Her feet were covered in red and were exposed to the cold of the snow yet she showed no feelings of coldness and even though she had a pair of sandals in her hand she still went bare foot! Her most noticeable feature was her large forehead which Sasuke could not help but snicker at.

The man led the girl towards the block of flats with a bunch of suitcases. There was something... odd about the girl's guardian, something luring and yet screamed out danger. Perhaps it was his tight, skinny jeans and tight black shirt or perhaps it was his snake-like looks, luring prey in with his deep, hypnotic gaze. His complexion was similar to that of Sasuke's; pale, snowy skin, charming, appetizing looks and a full pouting lip.

As the two strangers walked in through the apartment doors, the girl looked up and saw Sasuke's intent stare, giggling under her breath how hot he looked, and quickly looked away in shyness. He soon became anxious and so he ran towards the door to try and find that angelic beauty.

He ran so quickly out of the door that he nearly crashed into them.

"O-oh! S-sorry!" the girl muttered shyly

"No, no, it's my fault!" Sasuke was taken aback by the heavenly voice that greeted him

"H-hi! I'm Sakura, I'm a... kinda new here... w-what's y-your name?"

"Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha. Say, aren't your feet cold?" he pointed at her nimble feet but saw that the red had gone and was replaced by the sandals. "Oh, never mind..."

Sakura looked worriedly at Sasuke, as if he stumbled across something he needn't know. However, she was a skilled actress and easily covered it with a warm smile. "Hi, Sasuke! You wouldn't happen to go to the School Hidden Under The Snow are you?" she asked confidently

"OH MY GOD!" he exclaimed, "How'd you guess?"

"Because me and Orochimaru were there an hour ago and saw you running home..." she softly replied, as she gently stroked his cheeks and another hand 'accidentally' held his.

They both jumped as she did this, awkwardly smiling at each other, trying not to reveal how much they both liked it.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

They waved to each other and entered their separate flats, unaware of each other's feelings.

...

**A/N So yeah, that was just a quick little intro, ****don't worry I'm sure the next chapters will have better interchanges and more to my normal level of awesomeness. Sorry if this chapter isn't as great as my other stories; I wrote this at 10 o'clock at night and had many interruptions so my writer's flow was off. **

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Her**

**Chapter Two**

**By JadenXJesse lover**

**A/N I've changed my mind; ****some**** people will have ninja abilities, there just will not be any proper ninja battles like in the anime/manga.**

"Good morning class!"

"Morning, Kakashi-sensei." The class room of bored children replied tediously

"Today we will be learning about space..." Kakashi made generic gestures towards the ceiling and then proceeded to make some strange hand movements. _Freaky Freaky Genjutsu!_ Kakashi whispered in his head. Then suddenly the whole room liquidised and faded into a large dome of black. The black was that of an endless void, though it was dotted with billions of dots, varied vastly in colour.

"WOW!" the class simultaneously muttered in awe. All, that is, except for a bored Sakura who just sat, not at all mesmerised by this strange illusion.

"This is our galaxy, the Milky Way," he said while pointing at the largest dot, which in further inspection, was actually a circular spiral made of smaller dots forming curving arms, "And this is our _totally_ _far out_ neighbouring galaxy, Andromeda." This time he pointed at a smaller blue dot.

Sakura, however, did not bother looking at the marvels Kakashi was showing with his Genjutsu, instead she used all her focus to look at the gorgeous, raven haired, onyx eyed, slim boy, Sasuke. Though more specifically his sexy, well shaped ass. In fact, no. She did not look at him. She fully stared in complete and utter lust at him! Good thing Sasuke was marvelling at the class room universe, otherwise he would immediately spot her peering.

She stared at him for the whole lesson, absorbing all the tiny details. For example his hair was not fully black, rather slightly tainted with blue and that his jeans were extremely too tight for him, giving a more exact shape to his gorgeous ass.

Unnoticed, Kakashi, even with a class fully concentrating, saw Sakura's distracted face. Even when she wasn't too busy checking Sasuke out and being under the Genjutsu, she was still distracted, as though she had experienced the bizarre effects of a Genjutsu many times before. "Mmm..." he uttered in thought, "Sakura! See me afterwards!"

"W-what? What the hell did I do?" she retorted angrily

"Just see me afterwards!" Kakashi insisted

"Fine!" she growled. _AAAAARGH! That Kakashi makes me so mad! I'm going to kill him! Now I won't be able to see Sasuke afterwards! Grrrrrrr!_

_..._

"So Sakura, do you like David Bowie?"

"Yeah, sure..." Sakura replied confusedly

Kakashi went to his mac book and pressed play. Immediately David Bowie's Starman began playing. He returned from his desk, dancing slightly to the catchy tunes of Bowie's Ziggy Stardust.

"Sakura, I see you weren't paying attention in class."

"But Kakashi-sensei! I did listen to what you said!"

"Nearest galaxy to ours?" he suddenly quizzed

"Andromeda, sensei." She replied, arrogantly

"Good, but I never said you never listened, I only said you weren't paying attention. There's a difference, miss Haruno. When all the other kids were mesmerised by my Genjutsu, you seemed bored, as if you've seen it before."

"Well, that's because I have. I've studied it and I know how it works. Directing your chakra towards the brains of all the children, causing them to see any images you want to show them. They, too, actually have chakra, though do not possess the ability or knowledge to use it." Sakura answered, causing Kakashi's uncovered eye to flicker with interest. He was clearly impressed, this girl, just like any other, knew the ninja arts.

"Ok, I think you've had enough questions, you can go home now." He sat back down at his desk, happily enjoying his album: Best Of Bowie smiling at Sakura.

She left, laughing slightly at Kakashi-sensei's strange attics.

When she reached the dark, snowy courtyard, she noticed a darkened figure, contrasted against the white, flaky rain falling. It was a slightly shivering, but determined, Sasuke. "H-hi S-Sakura!" he stuttered, his teeth chattering and his hands constantly rubbing together. "I thought, since you're new and all, you'd want to experience the town a bit." He smiled hopefully.

Sakura's small laughter warmed into a giant mass of happiness. She smiled in return, blushing at the friendly, cute boy who had stood waiting for her for at least half an hour. "Aw, Sasuke! Aren't you a bit cold?" she chuckled sarcastically

"Yeah, just a bit."

Without thinking, Sakura ran to hug him, warming, not just, his entire body but filled his heart with joy. "There you go, Sasu-san! That should warm you up..." _Oh_ _Sasuke! I never, ever want to let go of you! You're so perfect!_ She hugged him so tightly she didn't realise he was half-choking!

At a cafe-like restaurant

Sasuke and Sakura were enjoying some delicious steak and kidney pasties, talking about each other's lives, mostly Sasuke, who was happy to finally talk to someone he actually liked! They were currently on the subject of Kakashi-sensei's love and obsession of the 1970s glam rock sensation David Bowie.

**A/N Sorry I just couldn't help mixing a bit of LittleKuriboh's Naruto Abridged :D**

Their entertaining conversation was interrupted by a thin, menacing figure approaching them. "Hi, Orochimaru!" Sakura happily greeted her guardian,

"Sakura. And who is this fine young boy with you?"

"He's my best friend, Sasuke!"

Orochimaru held out his hand and Sasuke greeted it with a shake. But then, for some bizarre reason, Orochimaru began to feel up Sasuke's hand, with inviting eyes and a subtle lip lick. Sasuke, being a nice, polite boy allowed him to keep going. That, unfortunately, was the wrong mistake. He began to rub Sasuke's strong arms and ran his thin fingers through the blue-tainted black hair.

"Please Orochi-sama, don't." Sakura half-heartedly pleaded

"Very well, but I insist I escort the two of you home..."

"Sasu-san?"

"Fine with me..." Sasuke politely replied

"Fine then, c'mon!" _AAAARGH! I was getting so close this time! _

The three left the small restaurant and headed off into the dark of the night, where the only light were the orange street lights. They trotted across the fairly deep snow and onto a little path, leading through the park and finally to their flats. Every step of the way, Orochimaru got a quarter of an inch closer to Sasuke, clearly with lust in his eyes, though Sakura gave him the evils for all of that time. She was warning him not to dare touch or do anything to her love.

...

As Sasuke lay happily in his bed, he could hear some sort of noise, not voices, from Sakura's flat. He listened in intently, for a while the silence he had always experienced fogged the walls. And then suddenly, he heard a loud commotion. Several hard bangings of the walls. Then Sakura. Over the loud racket, Sakura's voice could be heard. Utterly clear. No words. Only a scream...

...

**Ok, so I'll try to update soon, hopefully Saturday**.

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Her**

**Chapter Three**

**By JadenXJesse lover**

**A/N Sasuke's sharingan can see the past instead of the future in this fanfic. **

Throughout the whole night, Sasuke was restless. After Sakura's scream, silence fell upon number 24, Sakura's flat. He lay motionless on his bed, waiting for a sign of life, but he heard nothing but the cold breeze outside his window. He stared anxiously at the dark ceiling, fixed upon a certain point where the paint has chipped, but his eyes said otherwise. They were blank and empty, never once blinking, just glaring at the tiny bit of bare cement.

Only around 6:30 in the morning did the noises begin. It sounded like someone was beginning to stir awake. "Ugh, what a mess..." he heard Orochimaru muffle

Then he heard quite footsteps nearing him. After a moment of silence, "I wouldn't, if I were you... Sasuke." Orochimaru whispered warningly...

Sasuke stayed motionless, but his heart was pounding like thunder and sweat began to dribble down his forehead. He soon bolted away from the wall, running for the kitchen. Food was the only distraction there was in this dull, little place he called home. He ate his cereal so quickly out of sheer terror and fear that he choked slightly on the muesli.

The bathroom was minimal and simple, except for the bath tub which they had equipped with a waterproof radio. The radio was a yellow duck which could happily float, making bath experiences that much more fun. He ran the hot water taps and prepared himself a nice soothing, candlelit bath. While the tub was filling, he brushed his teeth, slightly too harshly and his gums began to hurt and bleed.

He undressed slowly, trying not to add more stress to himself. First he placed his right foot in and a wave of hotness rushed through his tired system. He gradually sank into the bath tub, feet first, and was greeted by the warm, comforting water. The sweet, floral aroma of the candles engulfed his senses and he was soon fully relaxing.

He gently put the radio on, tuning into the local radio station.

"Police have begun their investigations at the School Hidden Under The Snow, today." Sasuke swiftly snapped out of his relaxed trance and listened in carefully.

"There have been two deaths recently; both were pupils of this school and was found under the five feet of snow in the school yard, decapitated. The bodies were both found headless and the police have been unable to recover their heads. Parents of Choji Akimichi and Ino Yamanaka are outrageous at the lack of safety in the school and the lack of proficiency of the police, and have both threatened the school with sewing. More on this story on the twelve o'clock news."

Sasuke as shocked and horrified as he was, calmly got out of the bath and began to look through his cupboard. He searched for the least dirty and smelly clothes he could find. This was difficult as he isn't one to clean his room. Everything smelt of sweat and dirt, except for one blue shirt and a pair of dark jeans, which only had a more-than-a-hint of BO. This would have to do.

He left the flat, making sure he locked the door, and headed towards number 24. He stood at the door for a while, deliberating what to do. _Oh hi Sakura, do you want to go to school with me? No, no, no! I'll look desperate! I have to be cool and relaxed about it, yeah, cool and relaxed. Hi Sakura, I thought you might want someone to escort you to school. Guess that'll have to do for now. _

As he was about to knock on the door, it slowly creaked open, revealing a shadowed figure. "Hi Sakura, I thou-..." he stopped dead as he realised that the shadowed figure was the dark, luring snake of a man Orochimaru.

"I'm afraid Sakura is sick so she will not be attending school today. We'd be grateful if you would inform Kakashi Hatake." And with no kind goodbyes or 'see you later', Orochimaru closed the door, leaving Sasuke stunned at his non-nonsense and straight-to-the-point way. He sighed disappointedly; _I guess it'll just be a normal day._

And as he was about to leave for the tortures of school and being ostracised by all the boys (though all the girls thought he was so dreamy), something suddenly switched on. The whole world had faded and everything around him was all coloured red. He could also see everyone around him, all outlined with a ghostly white. Unknown to him, his eyes had turned into dark red/maroon while his onyx pupils turned from a simple circle into a strange design; a small black circle surrounded by droplets of black, spiralling around it.

His eyes followed a full circle, surveying the augmented world. Then he saw two white-lined figures which he recognised, through the red walls. Sakura was cowering in a dark maroon corner, seemingly crying while Orochimaru sat down, playing with two almost spherical, white shapes, unlike any other objects in the strange room. Further inspection revealed one of the heads to be Choji's, eyes wide and blood frozen on his cheeks.

Then suddenly the red sped past his eyes, liquidising into the normal colour of reality, but revealing a different area. Sasuke had not move a single limb, though he was now looking at the school courtyard. There was a deep hole, about five feet deep, which he never saw before. He also saw himself and Sakura leaving. _This must be yesterday! But how could I see the past, and so clearly?_

Then the image suddenly skipped a few minutes, and then he saw that same shadowed figure he had just recently seen. The thin body elegantly cut through the air, though it was clearly dragging something. It was a human-sized lump, though it was too small to be a boy. It was also rather flat at where the neck was. The figure threw the body into the hole and began burying it. It suddenly hit Sasuke, who the corpse was... It was Ino. The same one as was mentioned on the radio. Before the last few shovels of snow, Sasuke could now clearly see her face.

He had little time to think, as Orochimaru turned towards him. He stared deep into Sasuke's eyes but then just kept walking. Nothing was said. He just walked straight through Sasuke.

_W-what? B-but... Oh my god..._

Sasuke was still in shock, terrified of the bloody corpse which lay beneath the snow. And then abruptly the world, once again, flashed past his sharingan. He was now back in his own time, though the gruesome images of poor Ino was engraved into his very soul. Paralysed with fear, he stood there still, his imagination now creating images of the worms eating away at the raw flesh, decomposing it slowly. The whole body turning grey and soon worm holes appeared all over Ino's skin.

But this was by far, the least horrid thing in his poor, scarred mind. Sakura's scream ringed eerily in his ears and he soon realised the ghastly truth. Sakura was under the care and protection of a serial killer. And for all he knew, Orochimaru had already finished with her that night. The silence being the deadly end or being the torturous beginning...

**A/N So Sakura is alone with a serial killer and possible madman while Sasuke is losing all hope in his life, ****the extreme bullying from people at his school being a big factor though the largest one being Sakura living with Orochimaru. **

**Hope you guys like it and please review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Her**

**Chapter Four**

**By JadenXJesse lover**

**A/N Quick shout-out to Wolf Master Uchiha for giving me ideas for which characters to use, for different roles. Thanks mate! Also sorry if I offend anyone in anyways as this has some strong language, so I'm sorry. And Kisame has a child, also called Kisame, in this fic.**

_But this was by far, the least horrid thing in his poor, scarred mind. Sakura's scream ringed eerily in his ears and he soon realised the ghastly truth. Sakura was under the care and protection of a serial killer. And for all he knew, Orochimaru had already finished with her that night. The silence being the deadly end or being the torturous beginning..._

He stood in the corridor, paralysed and eyes wide open in fear. The only part of him which was not frozen was his hands, which quivered violently like the after-quake of an erupting volcano. His onyx pupils were as wide as the horizon above the sea, staring blankly at the empty space in front of him. At least, he _thought_ it empty.

What was actually there was his headmistress, Lady Tsunade. Lady Tsunade is known for being a gambler and her hate of perverts. She was also known for her extremely violent temper and sheer brute strength. It is therefore common for schoolboys to be hit by her, as she has huge 'baggage' on her chest. Sasuke was, however, one of the rare boys in the school who weren't perverted.

Unfortunately, what he was staring blankly into were in fact here large melons. "Hello Sasuke, would you like a lift to school?" she asked when she first saw him in the corridor.

"Um, Sasuke...?" she then noticed his eyes wide open staring directly on to her chest. Once she saw this, she turned into the scariest thing out there. Worst than a tiger and fiercer than a stampeding bull.

Sasuke saw a fist for a split second and then he saw darkness...

...

"That'll teach you, you li'l perv!" Lady Tsunade said, furiously

He opened his eyes and saw the inside of her Ford Escort. On top of the dash board and on the back seats were stacks after stacks of paperwork. He peeked at one and saw the names and pictures of the recently deceased Choji and Ino. He was about to say something on the matter, but then felt the numbing after-pain of Tsunade's ferocious punch.

"Fuuuuuck! Aaaaargh, why'd you hit me so hard?" he complained rubbing his red, sore cheeks gently. "Jesus, that stings like hell!"

"Just be glad it's your first time! Otherwise you'd ended up in hospital! Now go on! You'll be late!"

Hand still on his cheek, Sasuke reluctantly left the blue car and headed off into class. Just beside the entrance he saw the gaping hole, the one he saw Ino lying dead in. He shook the thought off.

As he entered a bunch of kids, his age, greeted him with the usual:

"Hey! Emo! You gonna cut your wrists today? Or are you gonna suck up to Kakashi again? Or are you just gonna cry like a little girl, I bet even that new girl, who looks like a total slut, cries less than you do! Even your retarded li'l friend, Naruto, is less of a fucking retard than you, you douche bag!" Dosu snickered sadistically, spitting into Sasuke's onyx pupils

Sasuke tried to ignore him and the tears beginning to well up in his eyes.

But then Zaku and Kisame casually walked up to him, virtually blocking off the path to his form room. Kisame was the leader of their little group, standing the most tall and menacing of the lot. "Hey Sasuke, have you got our payment yet? Or do I have to rape you for it?" Zaku threatened, smiling cruelly at him.

"Come, come Zaku. We've discussed this! Torture first... then rape. And don't bother with a condom, if he gets AIDs no one'll care for this loner." Kisame played along torturously. Then on his signal, his friends began to close in on Sasuke. "Leave me alone!" he cried pleadingly

The tears were now easy to see, his eyes turning red from the tears lost. He bundled himself into a small ball on the floor, silently crying. "Aaaaw, the poor li'l emo's cryin'!" They then proceeded to kick the terrified boy on the floor. "PLEASE!" he pleaded

"Oh, look who's the little slut now! Do you want me to fuck you then you fucking emo?" Zaku licked his lips seductively while stroking Sasuke.

"NO! PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE! PLEASE!" he begged now, his voice nearly broke from the screaming.

Then the perverts of the group bent down and licked at Sasuke's face, one even let his hands go 'down below'. "NO! STOP IT!" he yelled desperately again. Fortunately, as this was said, Kakashi-sensei was walking past, book in one hand. When he heard Sasuke screaming for help he immediately dropped his book, lifted his headband so his eyes were fully exposed and did some strange hand gestures. His left eye, now being fully exposed, was red and engraved with a black pattern; exactly the same as Sasuke's eyes, when he had those visions.

Suddenly all the boys froze up, shaking with intensity and fear. For them, the world had spiralled into a dark, horrid void. The sky was a swirling mist of grey and black while the ground was... well, groundless. All six boys were each tied to a pole and were each stabbed by invisible blades, puncturing every vein and artery in their system. The mass of stinging pains shot through their heads, though signs of injury were minimal; no blood was pouring out. Huge boulders would suddenly appear in the spiralling sky, falling at a speed of 100km/h, hitting them hourly on the foreheads, causing skulls to crack and brains to burst. Though each time, healing instantaneously, making long-term injuries and signs of torture disappear. This lasted no more than 3 days.

Suddenly, they unfroze and saw the normal world, floors, doors, walls and Kakashi-sensei tending to poor Sasuke. It was actually a few seconds after their bullying on Sasuke. Kakashi-sensei gave them a glance of his Sharingan and instantly the 3 days of torture in the strange Genjutsu were condensed into a single second. Zaku, Dosu, Kisame and the rest ran away frightened for dear life.

"Sasuke! Are you ok?" he asked worriedly

"Y-yeah... I'm *sniffle* j-just *sniffle* got s-something in my eye." He tried to hold in what was inevitable, an even greater flood of tears flowed down his abused cheeks. **A/N No I don't mean his ass, as yummy as it is...**

"Listen. Don't worry about them, ok? If they ever bother you just tell me. I'll make sure they get what they deserve, and if need be I'll even teach you the ways of _my_ kind." He comforted Sasuke with a gleam in his eyes which said he was smiling; he wears a mask and therefore no one has ever seen his mouth, they have to deduct what his lips are saying through his eyes. "Listen. You go home, ok? You're not fit to go into school today. I'll tell Lady Tsunade about it, so you can just go home, ok?" Sasuke nodded, half crying.

...

He curled up atop his bed, head between his legs and tears soaking the mattress. Though crying, he made no sound or movement. He sat in his little ball for hours, the darkness of night soon filling his room. And to make it even worse, the background noise was louder than his thoughts. The painful screams rang all over the walls and echoed into every room of his flat. Tonight was even worse than before, Sakura's voice was much more sorrowful and pitiful.

Sasuke was no longer crying or whimpering about himself, he was now crying for Sakura, his only friend, except for Naruto. And his only ever love.

And then the yells and screams of nightmarish proportions abruptly ended. Silence followed for an hour, eerily descending over the two flats. And then he heard footsteps. Light footsteps. Footsteps only a _girl_ could have. Then he could hear a door, creaking open slowly. Then five meters worth of steps.

Knock.

He heard this with clear and absolute certainty, though his mind mocked him for thinking so.

Knock.

Slowly he edged towards the door.

Knock.

He gently touched the door handle, slowly turning the brass knob. The door creaked open.

"Y-yes?"

"Sasuke... can I come in?" whispered the pink haired girl.


	5. Chapter 5

**Her**

**Chapter Five**

**By JadenXJesse lover**

"S-Sasuke... Can I c-come in?" Sasuke stared, surprised, at the beautiful, pink-haired angel who stood in front of him, eye shadow dripping down with tears. "Y-yes, please, do come in..."

As she went into the lighted corridor of number 23, evidence of the past night and tonight were obvious. Her fragile, heavenly face was covered with blues and blacks and the odd liquid red. Her eyes were stingingly red, much worse than Sasuke's eyes, tired after a night and day of crying and yelling. Her wrists were red and swollen, bruised from being tied to the wall. Her legs were bent and sore, caused by the constant kneeling on the floor, begging for mercy. She was wearing a clean, white robe, newly put on as to cover the many cuts, bruises and beaten areas.

_Sakura... _

Even with the fresh robe on, she looked tired, punished and abused. She had very blank eyes, black unlike when they first met. Her whole stature was as still as a statue at absolute zero. Her cheeks were thin and looked like all the life had been taken out of her. Her hair was frizzled and messed up - signs of pulling and tugging.

"Sasuke..." she whispered gently as she collapsed onto him and his bed.

...

"Morning, ugly sleepy head..." Sasuke teased "Ugly, _wide_-sleepy-head..."

She arose, her forehead wider than ever and fire in her eyes. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?" she furiously ran up to him and was about to smack the living daylights out of him when instead she was greeted by a kiss. "Calm down... you're safe now, I'll protect you, don't worry."

She suddenly looked around at the unfamiliar scene. She stared at the amount of light, gazing into the whole flat, filling it like a greenhouse on a summer's day. Then she turned around and saw his bedroom. _I've been... sleeping there? That must mean..._

"We... slept together?"

Sasuke diverted his attention from eggs and bacon to the partially naked girl in front of him. "Well... at first I let you sleep in my bed while I slept on the couch," he pointed out the leather couch, facing the window, which revealed a gorgeous sunny day; flowers were beginning to bloom and the grass was shiny with dew, "But I heard you mutter in your sleep, and you sounded really distressed and cold. So I climbed in next to you, and held your hand... to let you know there was someone here for you. And what happened next was your own doing." He smirked naughtily

He then pointed, slightly accusingly, at her, particularly her half-nakedness; which she thought was the most embarrassing thing to happen to her, though it wasn't too bad. Only her boobs were out, so at least they didn't fully get it on. "But... what happened last night..."

She was about to say more, when she suddenly collapsed onto the couch. Sasuke quickly sprinted for her, "Woah! Take it slowly... you're still very hurt... I've tried my best but you'll still feel the pain." She groaned at the pain.

"Here, I've made you some food, eat up."

She acted quicker than he thought possible, within the blink of an eye, everything on the plate had gone. Well everything except for one baked bean, but no one ever finishes them anyways.

"Sakura... is everything ok? Is Orochimaru hurting you? If he is I swear I'll kill him! How could a guy ever hurt something as precious and beautiful as you are?"

Suddenly everything which had happened in the last two days flashed in her mind. It was too quick to see, but some things were certain. The pain. The never ending pain. Burning her up. And the red. The gory, liquid red. Pooling on the floor. And those horrid, false words. I love you Sakura. I'm doing this for you. Beg for me Sakura. You know you want more. Orochimaru's vile voice. Soothing her in at first. And soon became rough and demented. The voice of a madman.

"Sakura?"

She swiftly came back from her disturbing flash back.

"What? Oh, yes, no... Don't worry about me. I've got you haven't I?" she snuggled up to his warm chest. "But... I _do_ want to know about you."

"Are you sure you don't wanna talk about las' night?"

"Yes! I'm tired, so you can talk!" he gently stroked her short pink hair, the smell of lavender and cherry blossom naturally being given off.

"Ok, fine!" he reluctantly gave up and took a sip of green tea. "Well... um... I don't know where to start..."

"From the beginning dufus!" she joked

"I was born in Canada. My dad, Fugaku Uchiha, was the head of police here and was undoubtedly the best out there. I heard he managed to arrest 200 people in one day! My mum, Mikoto Uchiha, used to be a normal mum and housewife but now has to work at a night club; that's why you never see her, even I've never seen her, but I know she's alive cause there's always food in the fridge." He kindly offered Sakura some tea, which she accepted.

"But why don't I ever see your dad? I've been to the police several times and never seen anyone called Fugaku." She impatiently drank her ocha, unfortunately it was boiling hot and she burnt her tongue a little.

"Aaaaargh!" she complained

"_Slowly!_ We've got all of today, you don't have to hurry so much!" he smiled a reassuring and sweet smile

"Sorry, sorry. Go ahead."

"Well... I also have a brother... Itachi Uchiha." A clear look of hate had descended on Sasuke as that name was mentioned. "I haven't seen him since I was 5... The last time I saw my dad or my mum." Sakura's eyes lit up and seemed shocked

"I was walking home one day when Itachi saw me and offered me a lift. He asked me how school was, like any other brother would do, and then when we neared he started to talk like some bearded old wise man. He said he'll always be there for me, even if I didn't want him or even if I hated him." His eyes now looked full of hate and anger, an urging sense of revenge rushing through his spine.

"When we got home I wanted to talk to dad, but Itachi said I should go to my room because they were going to have a chat. So I went to my room and stayed there. The walls are thin and barely sound proof so I heard them talking about being drunk and my welfare. When I heard this I couldn't be bothered listening to more, I was only a kid." He paused for another sip.

"But soon I was getting hungry, so I sneaked out of my room to get some biscuits. As I did I could see Itachi and my dad. Itachi took one look at me, with those red eyes, and when he looked back, he did the unthinkable. He quickly decapitated my dad." Sakura accidentally dropped her cup in shock; the porcelain instantly broke into fragile pieces.

"I saw a litre of blood on the floor and some on his clothes. I was frozen on the spot. He went over to me and held his arms out. My heart had beaten 10 times faster as he got closer. What happened next was surprising. He hugged me, blood-stained and all. And he reminded me "I'll always be there for you, my dear Sasuke, even if you hate me to the point of murder." Then he kissed my forehead and left me in the pool of gore."

Rather than having a face full of cries and tears, like Sakura, Sasuke had one full of abhorrence and hatred for the man he had thought to be his best friend since a small child; though he hid it well, under the emotionless and empty mask.

"Sasuke..." She hugged him tightly, holding on to his waist.

_Sasuke... Don't worry! _I'll_ always be here for you! I swear when I get my hands on that jerk...! _

"I swore to myself I'll kill him." He said bitterly as he looked at an old family picture. The only thing new about it was the frame and a bit of 'editing' Sasuke did the year before. Mikoto and Fugaku stood in the back, looking tall and proud. Sasuke stood in front of his mother, wearing a blue silk kimono like the rest, only his was slightly more decorated. And beside him the blank, white background of the golden frame. That part of the picture had been clearly ripped off by Sasuke, furious and outraged at his older brother. If you are thinking it was thrown in the bin, then you are sadly mistaken. When it was brutally ripped off, it was first placed in a metal lid of a pan and covered with some of his dad's vodka; his dad, though a police, was undoubtedly a drunk. Then a match was brought to it and the flames produced were that of a light emerald green.

Awkward silence followed for a while, teasing them together. He ran his nimble fingers through her silky hair while she rested on his warm, welcoming lap.

"It's such a beautiful view!" Sakura broke the silence quickly. She stared at the many birds dancing around the park, chirping peaceful melodies.

"You are, aren't you?" he replied calmly, cuddling her

Her only reply was her cheeks blushing heavily and her eyes shyly fluttering. The two sweethearts soon fell asleep, the two happiest people alive, even with their circumstances. The last three conscious words spoken lightly: "I love you."

Whether this was luck or an omen, a nearby neighbour unconsciously played them to sleep with Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata, a fittingly calm and soothing tune for these two lovers.


	6. Chapter 6

**Her**

**Chapter Six**

**By JadenXJesse lover**

**A/N This chapter might have too many sexual references so I apologise to anyone offended.**

The two awoke to the calm orange of the afternoon. The sun was beginning to slowly hide under the horizon. As it did so, everything was silhouetted against the orange and the scene outside the flat windows was an urban paradise. Birds had begun returning to their nests to roost and so the sky was covered with black, dotted shapes gliding in the gentle breeze.

The thin trees of cherry blossom swayed elegantly, like calm waves at night. In the distance, one can see the vast amount of people returning home after enjoying the most beautiful day of the year, so far. The day had been so sunny and marvellous; some people were even wearing shorts!

"Urgh! Did we just miss a great day?" Sakura complained

"Of course not, we were together weren't we?" Sasuke romantically replied, hugging her tightly. She giggled shyly, blushing bright red.

"I'm glad we're together." She snuggled up to his warm chest.

He kissed her sweetly on the lips, their tongues dancing the waltz. As they did so, tears began to drip down her soft cheeks. "Are you ok?" he asked nervously

"Of course I am!" she sniffled "I just never want this to end!"

"Don't worry, ok? I'll always be here for you; I love you too much to leave you, ever." He gently stroked her silky, strawberry-scented hair. "I'll do anything for you, as long as you're happy." He smiled comfortingly at her.

"I know and I love you immensely as well. It's just..."

"Just what? C'mon, you can tell me, Kura-chan." Kura was his nickname for her, on the basis that it's shorter than Sakura.

"It's just that... Well, it's just that Orochimaru..." she looked away, almost in fear of the name itself.

"Oh... Listen, don't worry about him, I'll be here for you. You don't even have to talk about him." He smiled soothingly at her, those onyx eyes sparkling.

"But you've already talked about yourself so I want to tell you about myself. As a small, 5 year old kid, I was an orphan. I had been since I was born. But then on my fifth birthday a strange dark man came to the orphanage. He went in and saw me about to blow the candles. He went up to me as I blew the final candle; he said "Do you want to be adopted for your birthday?" I was desperate to get out of that hell hole so I said yes without thinking.

I was happy living with him as my guardian cause he never liked being called a foster dad. That is until I turned 7 and I saw him commit murder, right in front of me. I saw him decapitate that poor girl's head, sucking her dry to the bone. And then when I tried to run away from him, he caught me and dragged me back to our flat. He then... he... he raped me..." Actual tears of sorrow were now being shed as she cried onto his strong shoulders.

"And t-then we h-had to move to a d-different city to live in. He had to force me into it all the time, cause he killed people very year then we'd have to move again. This time he was too eager and killed two early. I tried to stand up to him, telling him that he couldn't keep doing this and that it was wrong. B-but then he raped me again..."

Sudden memories of the screams and banging from the last couple of nights flashed in front of his sharingan. The black swirling patterns were spinning around his black pupil, though unnoticed by Sakura.

"And now I'm scared he'll rape me again for leaving him or even worse..."

She curled up into a ball, head between her knees and arms cradling her legs. He hugged her stiffly, trying to make a comforting shield around her. "Sh... It's ok... It's ok... Don't worry..."

Then suddenly two loud bangs echoed from the door. Followed by some muffled speech and then by a quick silence. Actually, silence would be a bad word for what it truly was. It resembled the sound when slicing a piece of mature cheddar with an extremely sharpened knife; the door being the mature cheddar and a pale, white, thin hand being the knife. Orochimaru sliced the door in two and quietly removed the two ex-door halves.

"Sakura..." he seductively hissed "You've been a naughty girl, either you come with me and enjoy our fun or die a painful death." He smiled torturously with his snake-tongue licking his thin lips.

"Leave her alone. You're a fucking monster!" Sasuke bravely yelled

"Well, your half-right..." he teased as he somehow snuck up right against Sasuke. Something hard was prodding his legs. Orochimaru grinded the bump against his sweet ass, licking pervertedly at Sasuke's pale neck. Hands were wondering about much too freely as one had landed in his nether regions.

"Yum, I've always been attracted to emos, so naturally you're the perfect stud, Sasuke-chan."

Sasuke retaliated violently, punching Orochimaru vigorously in the chest. "Fuck off, you paedophile! You can do whatever you like to me, as long as you leave her alone!" Somehow, however, he was not affected in any way, and seemed to rather enjoy it.

Sasuke stood fearlessly as a barrier between the fragile pink haired angel and the perverted demon.

"Why would I do that, when I could have double the fun with the both of you?" he smiled a sick, twisted, evil grin.

He effortlessly threw Sasuke to the floor, ripping his jeans and boxers off with utter ease and gazing at the perfect curves that lay waiting. He was about to lick them when suddenly, "Hei! Orochimaru!"

Sakura's pink eyes had faded into ink black orbs, full of anger and rage; her fists were clenched so hard one could hear the bones cracking. Her veins had surfaced to her skin because her muscles were bubbling with rage.

"Don't EVER touch my Sasuke-chan!"

She landed a blue-shrouded fist hard into his chest, breaking every rib he had. The blue aura around her fist bubbled into a red one, increasing the power tenfold. She punched him once again in the stomach, injuring all major organs in that area. And then finally she lightly placed her hands onto his shivering head and twisted his head clean off. The last look on his face being that of fear and shock.

The blood from his neck burst like an oil rig, causing pools of blood to form. Her white clothes were instantly stained red with his vile blood. She chucked the long, black haired head out into the corridor and then ran towards the poor, nearly-violated boy on the floor, ass fully exposed.

_Such a gorgeous shape... Oh I could so do him now... Oh yes... No! No! Be patient, Sakura! We have forever together, so there's no need to worry... Such a shame though, already being there..._

"Kura-chan? A-are you ok?" he stuttered in slight horror and yet entertainment at the decapitation.

"I-I'll be ok... How 'bout you?" she asked nervously and slightly erotically

"I'll be fine after our... little fun." He said with a sexy twinkle in his eyes.

_OH MY GOD, YES!_ She screamed in utter joy in her head

He didn't even care about her being soaked in blood or even that his pants had come off. He even straightaway took off his shirt, exposing every sexy, slightly muscular, gorgeous part of his body. He walked her to his room and closed the door.

Night grew and snow fell. People went to sleep while they remained awake, having the greatest time of their lives. And policemen were ascending the stairs and heading towards number 23 and 24.

**A/N So yeah, sorry again if anyone found this to be too graphic. For everyone else who's perverted, like me, and wants to read the two 'having fun' I'm going to write a separate fanfic for it, later in the future, so don't worry; you'll get the fun you wanted. :P ^,^ **


	7. Chapter 7

**Her**

**Chapter Seven**

**By JadenXJesse lover**

**A/N Strong language warning.**

"Three minutes dead. Well done Sasuke." Kakashi-sensei proudly motioned as Sasuke finished his final length.

The crowd, especially all the girls, cheered at his amazing feat. "WOOT! GO SASUKE!"

He climbed out of the pool and caught sight of Sakura's sweet smile. He smiled back at her but then he pouted when he saw everyone else. _Huh, those girls are so clueless. I almost feel sorry for 'em. I'm Kura-chan's and will always be._ He flicked his raven-black fringe at the thought of it. He also adjusted his tight, black Speedos, somehow making it even tighter. All the girls saw this and immediately began to fantasise.

As he walked towards his seat, Dosu, Zaku and Kisame shot him evil looks, full of hate. "You'll pay for this..." Dosu whispered threateningly, though he didn't affect Sasuke's expression in anyways.

"The winner of this year's Canadian Swimming Cup is... SASUKE!" the competition host loudly announced. Once again the crowd screamed and cheered as he walked up to the podium to receive his prestigious award. The mayor himself presented the glittering golden cup. On it was a blank plaque, where the words _Uchiha Sasuke_ were to be engraved on. He shook hands with Lady Tsunade, who congratulated him for his achievement. He then held the trophy proudly in the air, as was expected with any winner.

But then suddenly a masked figure ran up to the mayor and Lady Tsunade and whispered something which made them both freeze and shocked. Sasuke could only hear several words, though they were enough: _Murders... Orochimaru's death... Sakura._

...

"Hey! Sasuke-chan!" Sakura shouted at him, as he walked towards the changing rooms.

"Kura-chan!" He was about to hug her when he realised he was still soaked.

"C'mon! I don't mind if you're soaking wet." She said alluringly, softly stroking his Speedo while hugging him tightly.

"Mmm... not now! There are still people here..." he quietly whispered, trying to hide it from the other swimmers. Unfortunately, Dosu and his little gang heard and saw this clearly, and hated him even stronger for it.

"Oi! Emo! Why don't you stop being such a show off and a douche bag?" Kisame retorted.

"Yeah! You and your bitchy slut of a girlfriend can go fuck off!" Zaku added bitterly

Dosu sinisterly walked up to the pair and, using his brute strength, pushed Sasuke in to the water. "Oh, well done, stupid! I can swim and hold my breath, you know..." He pulled a 'duh' face at Dosu.

"Yeah? Well let's see for how long." He kicked Sasuke's head and kept it there, preventing the boy from resurfacing.

"Leave Sasuke alone!" Sakura screamed while trying to push the brute away

"Aw... the little bitch is trying to save her little emo friend..." Zaku effortlessly held the struggling pink-eyed angel in a tight grip. "You can be the first to see the great Sasuke drown." He smiled cruelly.

Sasuke survived effortlessly for several minutes, though soon he began to struggle and move frantically about.

"STOP IT!" Sakura cried

"Shut up!" Kisame smacked her across the cheeks, turning them red.

"I'M WARNING YOU!" She yelled furiously

"Warning us? What are you going to do? Have sex with us to death? You prostitute whore!"

Her face turned bright rage with fear and her rosy-pink eyes faded into ink-black. A shroud of blue chakra surrounded her. She clenched her fists until her knuckles turned white and her eyes were as wide as her forehead.

"What the-?" Zaku stopped as she broke his grip... and several bones.

She stormed irately up to Dosu and kicked him hard in the nether regions, punched him in the chest thereby breaking several ribs, slapped him so hard across the face that she dislocated his jaw and finally bent his arm backwards, tearing every muscle in it.

"DON'T EVER TOUCH MY SASUKE-CHAN!"

She quickly lifted the half-conscious Sasuke out of the pool. "Sasu... Are you ok?" she nervously asked.

"Y-yeah... thanks..." he choked, spurting a bit of water out.

"Ok... Well you go change and get yourself back to normal, ok? I'll... have a word with these people."

Sasuke was unconscious when Sakura had beaten up the gang of bullies so he hurried off to the changing rooms. He went straight to his locker, which was fortunately beside the pool entrance. He began to dry himself off with his towel, when he heard muffled voices from the pool.

"I warned you..." One of the voices seemed to be saying.

Silence fell for the few minutes it took Sasuke to put his shirt on and take his Speedos off. Then suddenly a loud eerie scream echoed off the pool's giant walls. It was quick and painful. The cracking bones reverberated to an extent that it could be heard even from the locker room. Two more followed.

Splash.

And as quickly as it began, it finished.

He slowly moved his head around the corner and took a peek at the pool. It was dark so he wasn't fully sure, three rounded spheres bobbed in the maroon waters and a shadowed figure, after staring at the three heads, slowly walked towards the half-naked boy, peering at the horrific image, emotionless.

Sakura hugged Sasuke once again; clothes blood stained, and received a loving hug back.

**A/N Sorry it's short, I just wanted to get this particular scene up quickly. Hoped you guys liked it! **

**Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Her**

**Chapter Eight**

**By JadenXJesse lover**

**A/N Sorry for the long wait, exams are going on so I've had to study. And yes, I know Japanese names have to have the surname first, but since I've done it the Western way for the entire story, I'll be consistent and use the Western way of writing names.**

A small, neatly folded piece of paper lay subtly under worksheets of volcanoes and earthquakes, on the simple wooden desk.

Sasuke could see a corner of the wrinkleless paper, contrasting against the other, crumpled and creased pieces of paper. The front simply read: For Sasuke.

He opened the note with care.

_Doubt thou the stars are fire;_

_Doubt that the Sun doth move;_

_Doubt truth to be a liar;_

_But never doubt I love._

"_Hamlet" Act II Scene II_

_As you read this letter, it breaks my heart to tell you, I am probably long gone. Please do not think it is because I do not love you, I do. I love you with an unmatched passion, and it burns my heart more than any Inferno or Hell could beseech me, to part with you, even though I lost the right for love many centuries ago. My curse crystallises and breaks any bonds we may have. Don't go after me, just forget me._

_I am a monster. I am dangerous. I could easily kill you._

_I love you, more than any person I have ever met in the hundreds of years I have been on this miserable, cruel world. But I beg you, for I will hurt you, to not search for me. I hope one day my curse will be lifted and I may see you once more, though I think you may find someone else. But know that I will never forget you, sweet Sasuke Uchiha._

_Sakura Haruno xxx_

The half-weeping, shocked teen read and re-read the note, several times over. The handwriting was undoubtedly that of his love. And, as far as he knew, she has never shown her writing to another person. And the smell. Her sweet, luring scent, filled with summer berries and a touch of unexplained gore, diffused off the pure white paper, which resembled Sakura's skin, smooth and faultless.

_Sakura...? No, no, she wouldn't! She's not a monster! We're meant to be together... forever! No, no! She's not gone! She's just messin' with me!_

The raven-haired boy refused to believe it. Sakura was still here. She would still be next door and she'll still be with him that night and in the morning.

_Yeah, she's still here. She's just next door. In fact, I'll go comfort her right now._

He anxiously hurried, though nut running as he was trying to convince himself there was no need; Sakura would still, undoubtedly be there.

He knocked on her door with a touch of anxiety, while trying to hide the tears in his onyx spheres. He sniffled slightly as he called out her angelic name. No reply. _Ok, ok, maybe she's just resting. Yeah, she must be. Or maybe she's on the toilet. Does she even need to take a dump? She never said; but she must do. That's why she's not answering. _

Consistently and pedantically he lead train after train of thought and arguments for her to still be here, though each train immanently fell off the track and in to the black space of emptiness, a space only Sakura would ever fill in his heart.

He rigorously checked everything from her door to the window looking over the square courtyard. No sign of her presence, then again that _is_ how it was before. The blinds were down, as they always were, and so there was no way to look into the flat.

He carefully tried the door, perhaps it was unlocked. For a second the door knob clicked; _it's unlocked!_

He quietly pushed the door only to find it fully locked. He punched the door in frustration, "Sakura..." as he did so, a small square paper dropped gently into his hold.

_I thought I told you: FORGET ME! As long as I'm near you, you're in danger._

Underneath that was a small hand-drawn heart, moist in the centre. A single tear had fallen on to it at the time of writing it and at the time of reading it.

"NO! NO! NO!" He yelled morbidly, "SAKURA!"

He curled up into the foetal position at the foot of her door. He sobbed as he laid his rave-haired head on the door. He cried and whimpered silently. After the tenth or twelfth minute of it, the night became cold and unbearable. He wanted to stay, forever to guard the door and all the secrets and memories behind it, but his human body forced him otherwise, and so he retreated sorrowfully back into his warm bedroom.

As he lay atop the thick duvet, he could not help but let memories swim past him, memories of his and Sakura's time on that very bed; their first night together. He remembered he vowed proudly to her, that he would never wash his duvet, as he never wanted her enchanting aroma to leave him. Even now that sweet fragrance emanated comfortingly from his bed.

More tears swelled up in his onyx spheres, slowly trickling down his cheeks. He stood up suddenly, staring at the last bits of snow on the ground. They glistened under the orange street light and lightly covered the whole scenery. At first he looked only at the endless night sky, taking mental notes of each star, each bringing back pictures of Sakura's beauty. He even remembered all her little quirks, like her walking barefooted. Only after each glimmering sky-light was noted did he proceed to look at the ground.

They were hard to see at first, but once seen, the footsteps were the clearest aspect of the visible scene. And even more so, as he realised they were not shoe imprints, rather imprints of bare feet. They were the exact same size as Sakura's feet; he would never forget her feet either, even the salty taste. These small footprints lead off, past the underground metro entrance and off into the alpine woods.

"_Sakura_." It was hard to tell if he said this or thought it; it doesn't matter. All that mattered was that there was still means to get to her, to help her.

_I'll never forget you, I'll always love you._

He chose his decision quickly and packed a small rucksack of essentials; food, clothes... etc.

_Should tell someone, in case they worry. Kakashi? No, mum obviously. No. She'll just ask lots of questions. I know, I'll just leave her a message while she's working._

He quickly grabbed the nearest phone and dial in the long number. The phone rang on the other side.

"Konan! Hi can you tell my mum, I'm going... ummm to... ummm..." He trailed off, desperately thinking of a reason, "Be staying in the woods with my friends for the night... Make that for the month... Ok, bye!"

He hung up quickly; there was no time to waste. Unfortunate that he was so naive about his mother. Never once asked a question. He hasn't seen her for years, yet no questions. He just eats the food that somehow gets to him each night. If he had been on the other side of the line, he would have realised that Konan doesn't work with his mum. She never has. And that on this occasion and all others, Konan had told a man, who was brutally despised by Sasuke. And that the tall, dark figure hurried off to the woods.

...

Sasuke was now running and panting. He had covered the first mile or so in half an hour; _good speed, keep it up._ He reassured himself, though he knew fully at Sakura's immense speed and strength. _She's probably all the way at the American-Canadian border by now._

The forest stretched out several tens of miles. It covered most of the way to the border, though several areas were mountainous and therefore more dangerous than the dark woods surrounding Sasuke's quiet, little hometown. _Just keep going, Sasuke. Sakura, don't worry!_

Even with the sugar rush from his bounty bar, Sasuke was still limited by mortality and humanness. Soon he collapsed from fatigue and fell into the hands of a tall, young man. He had the same onyx orbs and raven hair as Sasuke. He was like an exact replica, only older. Sasuke was conscious only long enough to hear the words he had resented to ever hear again. "Hello, little brother."

And with that Sasuke fell into a deep sleep, in the arms of his smirking brother, Itachi...

**A/N Ok so I hope you guys enjoyed this one. We shall continue from where we left off, so until then, my dear readers.**

**Blessings and gifts will be gratefully accepted, if not, then reviews will be just as good.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Her**

**Chapter Nine**

**By JadenXJesse lover**

**A/N Yey another chapter! Thanks to everyone who reviewed it and helped out, even if it was just saying good chapter. Even though it's Christmas, I don't do Christmas themed stories so it's just normal. So let's continue my dear readers.**** As always strong language, so be warned.**

He awoke with a burning headache, though he slowly regained his memories.

_Running, panting, fainting, Itachi._

"ITACHI!" He yelled, hungry for revenge

He looked around frantically, trying to find the bastard who killed his father. However, the immediate scene was unrecognisable and utterly different from when he fainted. What was once a dark, hilly forest full of pines was now a burnt and cindered wasteland covered in arbitral patterns of red and white. The only order which could be made from the strange ground was that reminiscing of a flame, flickering and spiralling in enthralling array.

Sasuke stood up and looked around from his little hill, the only undulating part of the land. Nothing stood westward or eastward, only north and south of his position. To the south there was a gigantic metropolis, filled with multi-coloured strobing lights and tall skyscrapers. The buildings were surrounded by hover cars zooming here and there like those in Interstella 5555. The downtown areas were covered with nightclubs, constantly playing rave music and filled with dancers and strippers. Nothing there seemed comforting or normal to the raven-haired boy, except for Kakashi and some of his school friends, _distant_ school friends actually.

The fun-loving city whore in him desperately craved the enchantingly slutty metropolis, though his more dominant curious self sought to turn around, to stare right into the darkness which lay northwards.

All the white of the floor faded into blackness while the red became more maroon and heavy. The darkness was not like that of the logical world, it was a misty veil which shrouded whatever lay within it. The only things contrasting the frightening emptiness was a body of white topped with the most beautiful pink hair. Her scent of summer disturbed the dark mist, which made her angelic self positively glow. Sakura was curled innocently into a ball.

A brave little squirrel approached the seemingly kind angel, slowly. As it got nearer, it grew in confidence and just as it was about to touch Sakura's nimble hands, she mercilessly tore the creatures head off and threw it towards Sasuke. He stared at the bleeding, decapitated head and became petrified with shock. It's little, cute face somehow morphed into face. The onyx eyes, the raven hair, even the slight redness in his eyes, it was an exact replica of his face.

The once angelic-looking Sakura now seemed much more dark and gothic. Her eyes were as red as the sky, her hair withered into a pitch black, her face now became devilish and evil, her white dress became a mixture of red and black, spiralling into the void that was her heart.

He looked away immediately, disturbed and worried by this strange world he inhabited. He looked up, in search of some sort of normality, tears beginning to well up. Sharingan eyes floated high above the clouds, constantly watching the world like some sort of omnipotent God. Those familiar and hated eyes chilled the 13 year old boy to the bone; actually they _froze_ him on the spot. He had no control over his limp and lifeless body, which sunk slowly to the floor as a face, belonging to the eyes, glimmered into existence. Itachi smiled a cruel grin, and as he did so, unimaginable pain seared throughout his little brother's jelly-like body.

"AAAAAARRRRGH!"

"Now, now Sasuke. Please, I don't want to hurt you. Just don't go after her. She's evil, she's cruel, she's a child of the devil. Now you may hate me with as much passion as you love her, but I'm doing this for your own good. So, I'm giving you a choice, follow her and you will slowly grow mad as you can never catch up to her, you slowly die a long, painful death as your body crumbles and your mind disintegrates. Or you go back and always remain safe." The booming voice reasoned, slowly but surely infecting his mind with pain and misery.

His veins were now on the verge of popping, his blood was almost literally boiling, his arms and legs felt as though they had just been crushed by two tons of weights, his muscles were spastic and out of control and his head was spinning into nothingness. Any attempts at moving only caused him even greater pain.

So he lied down on the muddy ground, trying desperately to overcome his thoughts and pain.

_Oh god, please stop this! Why can't I just be with my Kura-chan?__ Please just end this pain! _

He remained there for half an hour, when suddenly ideas and thoughts about giving up blossomed into wild flowers.

_I should just go back! I'm still young, so she can't be the One. _

_Oh but she's so perfect and beautiful, and clever and amazing and I just love her so much!_

_Why don't you just stop being so selfish, Sasu? What about your mum, or Kakashi, or all your friends? Don't you think they'll miss you? God! You say they're the ones being mean, but you're just as bad! Leaving your mum like this!_

_But no one there loves me! Mum's never home and she's not likely to care and Kakashi's just my teacher! _

_Ok, but can you bare this pain? Can you bare the pain of guilt? Can you bare losing everything for _her?_ Don't forget this _girl_ is evil, she's a monster, she even said so herself._

_I don't care if she's evil! I don't care if she's a monster or the fucking devil herself! To me she's the most perfect person in the world and I love her! Do you hear?_

"I LOVE HER!" He screamed in utter desperation.

He fought the ever increasing pain, fought it with passion and love. And as he did he found his eyesight blurred as he awoke from the Genjutsu, as he was greeted by the warm scent of summer berries and the disappearance of his brother. He hugged Sakura tightly, and gave her sweetheart kisses.

"I don't care if you're evil or a monster, I love you."

**A/N Hope you guys enjoyed it, sorry if it's too short but I've just been tired cause it's the holidays and I'm quite the lazy ass :p**

**Please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Her**

**Chapter Ten**

**By JadenXJesse lover**

**A/N Yey for another chapter! Sorry for the slow update, I've had writer's block for this**__**because I've been reading too many Vampire Knight fanfics, but I've just seen Let Me In (good film, you guys should watch it) and I've had the light bulb eureka moment. So as always strong language... etc etc. We've skipped ahead, so it's now a month after the last chapter (plot wise) so yeah. Oh and sorry if Sasuke is a bit OC (or OOC?) cause he has to be a bit so the plot fits.**

**Let us continue then ****my dear little readers and hope you enjoy it ^^**

A month afterwards

Sasuke was often, well to be more precise always, the first to wake up. He would awake in their dark room, shielded by tinted windows from the morning sunlight, with a small reluctance to get up. He would then look over his shoulder to see his beautiful angel, sometimes drenched in clotted red and dirtied clothes, sometimes completely naked under their shared duvet though always smiling. He would push the locks of pink hair covering her innocent, beautiful face and kiss her lightly on the blood-stained cheeks, after a while he just got used to the blood.

He would then walk quietly to the kitchen and turn the radio on; there were normally stories about corpses being found in rivers or in the middle of the forest, completely drained of blood or with marks on their necks... you know: the usual. He'd toast some bread, fry some eggs and cook some black pudding and then place it neatly on his mother's china. For a thirteen year old, Sasuke was quite the cook.

And then he would continue reading his book of the week, today it was Romeo and Juliet, for half an hour or so and then he'd greet his stubbornly waking sweetheart with a chuckle as Sakura had very bad bed hair. Her hair would just randomly spike up here and there or, more recently, fluff up like a little baby hatchling.

After eating breakfast, he would take a shower, change into his normal day-to-day outfit, kiss Sakura back to sleep (what else is a vampire supposed to do in the day?) and head off to school. When he got back he would find restocked food and supplies in the kitchen – he had no longer assumed it was his mum, now he just thought Sakura had gone out to buy them when it grew darker. Every day would have the same routine; though it may seem boring to any normal person, but if you're in love, every day with her would be a euphoric heaven.

Today, then, went as usual, except for the strangely foreign sounds he could hear as he walked into their flat. He could hear the hustle and bustle of foods and things being placed in their respective drawers and cupboards.

_Wow, she's up early._

He placed his heavy schoolbag on the floor and took off his thin, short and black trench coat and hung his keys on a peg. As they jingled, however, the hustle and bustle in the kitchen abruptly stopped. All movement had ceased to a halt in the silent flat. It was as if Sakura didn't want him to hear her.

"Kura-chan?" He asked as he now crept towards the kitchen. "Are you ok?"

Silence still.

As he neared the light, he could see a shadow. A shadow much taller and masculine then Sakura's. A shadow he wanted rid of.

"I guess I've been found out then little bro'."

"Get out." Sasuke replied rudely and angrily. "Get out now! And if you've hurt my Kura-chan then God help you."

Itachi only laughed, as menacing as ever. "God?" He mocked, "Why would God want to help a spawn of the devil? Why should He strike down his own agent?"

"What the fuck are you even doing here? Actually, I don't care. Just get out!" He pointed to the door as he stared, quite pissed off, at his smirking older brother

"You shouldn't talk to your brother like that."

"Piss off!" He persistently shouted

"Come on now, Sasuke. Just calm down. Like I said to you before, I'm only doing this for your own good."

"Doing what?" Sasuke spat, "Trying to kill Sakura? Trying to kill me?"

"No... providing you with food, shelter, electricity and most importantly protection." He said, now serious

"W-what?"

"You don't seriously think that you could live in a flat for free? That food always mysteriously got here?" He said, slowly coming close to Sasuke

"W-well the council has lots of flats so one flat could easily be unnoticed." Said the stubborn raven-haired boy

"C'mon Sasuke-kun; I know you're not that naive. Think about it; you know our mum was dead for all those years, so who got you food?" Itachi now leaned in closer for a hug, a sweet caring smile on his face. "Like I said, little bro', I'll be here for you, even if you hate me."

He hugged his shocked and confused little brother, like a normal big brother seeing his little brother after so long.

"She's a monster, Sasuke-kun. She's an evil blood-sucking demon! You may think you love her, but to her, you're just a scummy little human servant that she can just eat whenever she's bored of you. That's why you should, please, let me help you. I can get you safely away and I've gathered enough info to convince the cops. C'mon little bro', remember when we were younger and you said you'd always want to live with me?" He said, a nostalgic smile appearing from the strangely joyful tears in his eyes.

"NO!" the younger brother said as he backed away, tears glistening on his cheeks, "I love her! I'll never leave her!" He said now, crying and enraged. He backed up and attempted to rugby tackle his older brother, but he only went through a shadow clone. As the shadow clone faded away, he could see and hear police cars nearing.

Sirens were blaring through the quiet night, red and blue lights flashing as they went around the bend and onto the tree-lined lane.

Quickly, he ran into the bedroom and began to pack. His hustle and bustle brought Sakura out of her afternoon bath, soaked and naked.

"Sasu-chan?" She asked, worried and anxious,

"I'm sorry, sweetie. I'm so sorry..." He hugged her tightly, crying momentarily,

"W-why?"

"He's got us. He's got us and he's got the police on us."

Without further questions she helped out with the quick packing; it helped, therefore, that she had vampire speed.

"I'm so sorry..." He continued, "I thought we could live peacefully in this quiet, little town. I thought perhaps we could live here forever, and have a little garden, maybe..."

"Shhh..." She replied, calming the poor inexperienced boy, "It's ok, maybe we can start new and fresh somewhere."

Soon both of them could hear the mass of footsteps raging up the stairs and down the corridor. Soon the chief inspector and Kakashi-sensei were at their door, shouting and yelling; Kakashi-sensei was extremely worried for Sasuke, because he was like a son to him. Soon the S.W.A.T team came and broke down the door. Soon they were all puzzled at the empty flat, two floors high, with an opened window and light footsteps in the snow.

...

"Tickets, please!"

The train conductor, in his red uniform, walked down the corridor of the prestigious Orient Express, through the pockets of people sitting in their comfortable chairs, looking out on to the Swiss Alps. This, kind-looking, bearded man approached a raven-haired boy, sitting alone with his large, human-sized, case.

"May I see your ticket?"

The young, pale-skinned boy reached into his duffel bag pocket to get out his ticket. He gave said ticket to the smiling conductor and, after it had been marked, was given it back.

"Is that yours, _garcon_?" said the French, train conductor

"Yes, sir." Sasuke replied politely as the Frenchman walked to his next passenger.

As he looked out at the beautiful, magnificent Alps, all covered in snow and dotted with pines, he tapped on his box and was replied by the same message. _Tap, tap. Tap, scratch, tap, tap. Scratch, scratch, scratch. Tap, tap, tap, scratch. Tap. Tap, tap, scratch._

_I love you._

**A/N Hoped you guys liked it, please review. Have an awesome time, dear readers!**


End file.
